


Black Holes & Revelations

by likethedirection



Category: Glee
Genre: Bonding Via SciFi, Fluff, Furt's Rad Bromance, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, STAR TREK 2009 SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethedirection/pseuds/likethedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn.  Kurt.  Also, Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Holes & Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theplotbunny (theslashbunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theplotbunny+%28theslashbunny%29).



> Christmas present for my darling beta, originally posted on LiveJournal in December 2011. Still for you, dearie!

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by having me sit through this.”  Kurt watched Finn fiddle with the DVD player a bit before turning his gaze to the Christmas tree.  He reached over the arm of the couch to carefully straighten an ornament that had gone crooked.  “I can relate to sci-fi about as much as you can relate to couture ball-gowns."

"I can relate to girly clothes," Finn said, actually sounding a little affronted.  "I mean, I don't get what's so special about them being handmade, 'cause I totally made that Gaga dress by hand and no one called it kosher."

"Cou _ture_ ," Kurt said, bumping the popcorn bowl into Finn's stomach when he sat down.  "I won't even start on the merits and pitfalls of shower curtain chic, because we'd be here all night."

"Plus!" Finn said, setting it in his lap, "Maybe I can't appreciate the dresses, but I can appreciate the models who're _wearing_ the dresses."  He smirked as though he'd just out-logicked Kurt with that statement, and Kurt lifted an eyebrow.  "So I'll still like the runway show if the models are hot."

Kurt looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head.  " _Where_ do I begin..."

" _So_ , check out the actors, dude."  Finn reached with an obscenely long arm and tossed the DVD case into Kurt's lap.

Kurt shot him a skeptical expression, but lifted the case to glance at the cast list nonetheless.  "If this is going where I think it's going, I have to question just what makes you so confident that you know the first thing about my..."  He took in the first three actors on the list, and blinked a few times, and went very still.  "...type."

Finn was quiet as Kurt read over the names, then turned over the case to look at the cover again, this time actually paying attention without allowing himself to glaze over at the spaceship.

Oh, my.

"Sooo..." Finn finally prompted, sounding obnoxiously pleased with himself, and Kurt tore his gaze away from the cover to regard him with narrowed eyes.

After a moment, he turned up his nose and looked to the screen, though he maybe clutched the case a bit possessively to his chest because _Zachary Quinto_.  "You have proven nothing."

"Ha!"

"Hush.  Start the movie."

Finn laughed and hit Play.  "I totally win."

Kurt sighed and tucked his feet under him, settling in, but started when Finn shouted, "Mom!  We're gonna watch Star Trek now!"

"Okay.  Thanks for the heads-up," Carole called from the other room, and Kurt was officially confused.

"Is there a reason we're announcing our activities to your mother?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," Finn said, rolling his eyes.  "I don't just tell my mom everything I'm gonna do, that's creepy.  I just always need to tell her before I start this movie so she can stay out of the room for a little while.  The first ten minutes always make her cry."

"Oh?"  Kurt turned back to the screen, where, surprise, the camera was panning slowly across the surface of a spaceship.  "I wouldn't have pegged her as a sci-fi fan."

"She's not," Finn said through a mouthful of popcorn.  "But I can't tell you any more  because that'd ruin it.  And it's starting, so shh."

Kurt shot him a look, but obeyed, watching the crew speak in some Trekkie-jargon and already floating off a little, pondering whether his unique looks would give him an advantage as an extra in films like this.  It wouldn't be Broadway, but it would be a start.  Or if they made more Lord of the Rings sequels, that could work--they would need elves, right?  With a bonus of potential Orlando Bloom, and Viggo Mortensen to boot--

"Dude, you're not even watching!"

"Hm?"  Kurt started, then sent Finn an apologetic smile.  "Right.  Undivided attention.  Sorry."  He focused on the screen again, watching for a few minutes.  "Wait, he's Captain Kirk?  I thought that was Chris Pine."

"Just watch it, man."

"Finn.  You promised me Chris Pine."

A handful of popcorn bounced off his head.  "Just watch it!"

Kurt plucked a kernel from his sweater and pitched it back at Finn (who tried and failed rather hilariously to catch it in his mouth), and then he did.

Four minutes later, his mouth fell open.

Four minutes after that, he was definitely not sniffling a little bit while Finn called to his mom that it was safe to come out now.

-

Here's the thing: Finn had never really been into Star Trek.  He'd always been more of a Luke Skywalker kind of guy.  (Or, if Puck had anything to say about it, a Jar Jar Binks kind of dork.  Which, way not-called-for.)  And it was just one of those things where once you picked between them, there was kind of no going back.  Like Superbowl teams, or pirates versus ninjas.  It was the principle of the thing.

But then he’d started hanging out with Sam.

And here's the other thing: Sam was pretty cool, but he was also kind of totally insane.

Sam knew even more about Star Trek than he knew about Avatar--and he _spoke Na'vi_.  He knew all the crew members' life stories.  He knew the full names and all the parts of every ship, in  every season.  He knew _Klingon_.  

In _dialects_.

So when Sam found out Finn’s Star Trek knowledge was pretty much limited to that weird hand thingy he couldn’t do, he made a sound kind of like a surprised dinosaur, then stared at him with giant eyes for a sort of uncomfortably long time before throwing himself at his laptop and going straight to YouTube.

About three thousand videos later, Finn’s head was swimming with a bunch of names he couldn’t totally pronounce, and it was all pretty cool but yeah, he was still pretty sure he wasn’t a Trekkie.  But he did find out he could do the finger thingy with his left hand if he concentrated really hard.

And yeah, Sam was disappointed, but as a last ditch effort, he insisted that Finn at least watch the new movie from 2009.  That was reasonable.  So he’d made puppy-dog eyes at his mom (because Rachel and sci-fi were two things that just sort of didn’t happen) and popped some popcorn and pulled it up on Netflix.

He didn’t like seeing his mom cry.  He’d almost turned it off.  But she’d said it was okay, and he was glad, because that opening, that dad dying a hero two minutes after his baby was born--it was like a message, just for him.   _You can still be a hero, even if he’s not there to show you how._

He liked that.

Glancing at Kurt now, at the way he was staring at the screen with huge eyes while Kirk and Sulu hurtled toward the surface of a crumbling Vulcan without a parachute, Finn had to grin.  Now that Sam had shown him Star Trek was awesome, Finn got to show Kurt.  Like paying it forward.

Kurt’s eyes relaxed just a little bit when Chekov went running down the hallway shouting, _“I can do zat!”_ and Finn nudged him with his elbow.  “I think he’s kind of like you.”

Kurt didn’t look away from the screen, and he distractedly replied, “I’m a chipper Russian space pilot?”

“No.  And he’s not the pilot.  He’s the navigator.  But that’s not important,” Finn said.  “Like…look at him.”

Watching Chekov lock on to Kirk and Sulu’s positions, Kurt lifted an eyebrow.  “I’m looking.”

“He’s awesome.  Like, no one expects him to be awesome because he looks really young and he talks funny and stuff.  But--”  He paused to let Kurt watch Chekov beam them back just in the nick of time, and he waited until Kurt exhaled before finishing, “but he’s like the most awesome one of them all.”

Kurt finally tore his gaze away from the screen to meet Finn’s gaze, looking surprised and a little misty, the way he always did when someone said something nice about him.  Finn smiled back to show that he meant it, and Kurt beamed.  “Someone just earned his Christmas present.”  He reached up to gently pat Finn’s cheek before turning back to the screen.  “And I do not talk funny.”

“Hate to break it to you, but yeah, you kinda do.”

“My English is impeccable.”

“See, like that!  You’re like the only one who talks like that.  Except Rachel.”  Kurt sighed, but then Finn caught sight of Spock beaming down to Vulcan and interrupted, “Oh, hey, this is important.”

Kurt shot him a look in the corner of his eye, but stayed quiet.  Finn sat back and watched Spock run up the crumbling mountain toward the elders and his mother, and--oh.

Uh-oh.

Finn glanced at Kurt, who was leaning back against the couch cushions, looking calm and casual and like he was having fun, and he really hoped this part of the movie wouldn’t ruin that.  Spock made it down the cavern hall, warned them.  Finn pressed his lips together.  Spock grabbed his mother’s hand.

Finn reached over and grabbed Kurt’s.

It seemed to startle him, and he was quiet for a second before asking Finn with a lifted eyebrow, “So…is this a date, then?”

And Finn’s brain maybe broke for just a second, and it definitely showed on his face, because Kurt barely held out two seconds before snorting a laugh and squeezing back, dropping his head to Finn’s shoulder and settling in.  “Honestly.  Way too easy.”

“Shut up,” Finn muttered, but he didn’t let go.  If anything, once Spock and the others made it to the top of the cliff, he held on a little tighter.

And he knew the second Kurt figured out what was going to happen.  Kurt’s muscles went just that little bit more tense, and his pulse went just that little bit faster under Finn’s palm, and the rest of him went very still.

Spock’s mother fell, and Kurt watched in silence.

Spock reappeared on the ship, still reaching out for her, and walked up to the spot on the pad where she was supposed to be--where she wasn’t--and Kurt squeezed Finn’s hand just a little tighter, and stayed there.

That was all.

Finn waited until the scene shifted to Nero’s ship before squeezing back and softly saying, “You good?”

Kurt nodded against his shoulder.

“Cool.”

-

Kurt really loved Finn sometimes.  
  
Of course, he considered him family now, so technically, he loved him all the time.  But sometimes Finn just outdid himself by a mile, and those were the times that Kurt honestly just wanted to latch onto him and never let go.  This was rapidly becoming one of those times.  
  
Also, Finn’s taste in movies seemed to be much better than Kurt had originally thought.  
  
“So if I’m the chipper Russian kid, does that make you Kirk?” Kurt murmured while the crew debated strategy on the screen.  
  
Finn shrugged, making Kurt’s head bob.  “I dunno.  Seems kinda conceited to make myself the main guy, but…”  
  
“Your dad?” Kurt tried gently, and Finn nodded.  Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.  “I can see it.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
A crooked smile crept into Finn’s voice.  “...Cool.”  A beat.  “And I don’t know, man, now that I’m watching again, I think you could totally be Spock, too.  Not just because of...you know,” he added hastily when Kurt drew breath.  “But like...you’re both super under-control all the time.  It takes a lot to freak you out.  And you sort of stand the same way, like never slouching or anything.  And he talks funny, too.”  
  
“Oh my God, Finn.”  
  
“You seriously do!” Finn shrilled when Kurt let go of his hand to swat at his leg.  “And Spock does it, like, almost the same way you do.  Except he’s more like a science book and you’re more like a...like, the dinosaur book.”  
  
Kurt stared at him.  
  
“You know, the one where it says all the different words for all the other words?”  
  
“...A thesaurus?”  
  
“Yeah, that!” Finn said, brightening like Christmas, and Kurt had to bury a laugh in his hand.  Finn nudged Kurt’s head with his shoulder.  “What?”  
  
Kurt lifted his head to regard him through the chuckles he couldn’t quite stop.  “The _dinosaur book?_ ”  
  
“It sounds like a dinosaur!” Finn said, looking honestly defensive, and Kurt collapsed into laughter again.  “It does!  Like, Tyranno-saurus, Stego-saurus, _The_ -saurus...”  
  
“I understand,” Kurt gasped, shaking his head before dropping it to the back of the coach, looking heavenward.  “I’m so concerned about the fact that I understand.”  
  
“See?  I totally make sense,” Finn said, still a little defensive but smiling huge and lopsided nonetheless.  “Everyone thinks I don’t, but I seriously do.”  
  
“On occasion,” Kurt conceded.  Then he frowned, turning his head toward Finn and lifting an eyebrow at him.  “And yet _I’m_ the one who talks funny.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Only me.”  
  
“Yep.  I talk awesome.”  
  
“You _talk awesome_ ,” Kurt repeated, equal parts amused and stricken.  
  
Finn grinned cheekily at him.  “And now _you’re_ talking awesome.”  
  
“Finn Hudson, you are so... _ugh_.”  Kurt gave up with an indignant shove to Finn’s arm, which barely budged him to the left but earned a playful shove back that nearly knocked him over the arm of the couch.  He gasped with mock outrage.  “How dare you!”  He batted back at Finn, only to be reduced to a squawking, thrashing mess when Finn darted in to mercilessly tickle his sides.  
  
“Give up?” Finn said with a smirk so cocky that Kurt could have slapped him, and Kurt would be damned if he’d be undone so easily.  
  
With a strained, staggered “Never!” Kurt threw an arm around Finn’s neck, earning a supremely satisfying yelp when he dragged Finn down into a headlock.  “I have--no idea--if I’m doing this right,” he gasped, holding firm while Finn tried a little ridiculously to pry himself free and keep tickling him at the same time, “so I take-- _gah_ \--no responsibility for any permanent damage!--”  
  
“Boys!” Kurt’s dad called from the other room, and they froze in position.  “Play nice.”  
  
“We are, Dad!” Kurt called back, breathless and aching around his mouth.  
  
“Yep, totally are!” Finn echoed, and they both bit back laughs when all they got in reply was a skeptical grunt.  
  
Loosening his grip around Finn’s neck, Kurt murmured, “How many times has he said that to us since the wedding?”  
  
“Like eighty?”  
  
“Sounds about right.  I think it’s time for you to get up now.”  
  
“Nah.”  To Kurt’s dismay, Finn draped an arm over Kurt’s stomach and pillowed his head on top of it.  “I think I’m good here.”  
  
“Finn.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Kurt groaned.  “Brat.  You are a brat.  Give me the damn popcorn.”  
  
Finn seemed to consider saying no to that, too, but he had mercy, reaching blindly for the bowl on the coffee table and handing it up.  Turning his attention back to the screen, Kurt found with not very much surprise that Kirk was being chased into a cave by something large and angry.  “Should we rewind it?  My bratty little brother distracted me.”  
  
“Nah,” Finn said (not without pinching him).  “That thing’s been chasing him for like the last five minutes if he’s already in the cave.  The important stuff starts like right now.”  
  
“How convenient.”  
  
A beat.  “...You’re totally the little brother.”  
  
“Four months older.”  
  
“Six inches shorter.”  
  
“Frankenteen.”  
  
“Short guy.”  
  
“Not the shortest,” Kurt pointed out, because he was still rather proud of his growth spurt over the last year.  
  
“No,” Finn agreed.  “That’d be Blaine.”  
  
Kurt shot a glare at the top of his head.  “That’d be Rachel.”  
  
Finn took a long time to answer.  “...Yeah.”  He shook his head.  “Okay, seriously, this part’s really important.”  
  
“I win,” Kurt sing-songed under his breath, but kept obediently quiet after that, even when Finn tossed him a rather rude gesture with his hand.  Kurt just patted him on the head in reply.  
  
Kurt got sucked back in for a while as Leonard Nimoy (really, this movie just kept getting better) told Kirk his story, assured him that in another time, he’d known his father and been the Enterprise’s captain.  Finn held to his word and stayed right where he was, warm and heavy and comfortable, and it was, oddly, really nice.  There was an ease to it that he had honestly never thought he would have with...well, anyone.  
  
“Hey,” Finn said softly once the scene had ended, and Kurt replied, “Hmm?”  
  
“Do you think that could happen?”  
  
“Supernovas and black holes?  Yes.  I’m pretty sure Muse wrote an album about it.”  
  
“No,” Finn said, his eyes still on the screen.  “The other part.  Where there’s, like...another reality.  Where the people who aren’t with you here...they’re with you there.”  He turned to rest his chin on his arm, looking at Kurt.  “Like Kirk.  He never got to meet his dad, but Old Guy Spock told him about this whole other version of his life, where he did.  You think that could happen?”  
  
Kurt looked back at him for a long moment, a little at a loss.  “I don’t know.”  
  
Finn lowered his eyes.  “Guess you probably don’t believe in that kind of stuff.  I forgot about the whole God thing.”  
  
“Being an atheist doesn’t mean I don’t believe in _anything_ ,” Kurt corrected, still thinking on his first question.  “It just means I don’t believe in God.  There’s a difference.”  
  
Finn looked back up again, his eyes just wide enough to make him look all of ten years old.  “So you think maybe it could happen?”  
  
“...I don’t know, Finn,” Kurt said honestly.  He rested his head against the arm of the couch, his gaze drifting up to the ceiling.  “I think...I mean, it’s a comforting thought.  Who wouldn’t want to think that somewhere, in some way, someone you’ve lost has been there all along?  That they’ve been watching you, and loving you, and...”  
  
“And proud of you,” Finn said hoarsely, and Kurt nodded, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades.  
  
“And proud of you.”  
  
They were quiet a while as Dr. McCoy gave Spock a piece of his mind.  Finn’s back rose and fell slowly under Kurt’s fingers.  
  
“I think...” Kurt said slowly at last, “I think anything is possible, Finn.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Kurt nodded.  Then, airily, “There’s no _logical_ proof against it.”  
  
Finn snorted a laugh, and just like that, the heavy air around them began to lighten and slowly drift away.  Kurt watched with interest as Kirk and the older Spock traveled through the snow in big coats with rather fabulous fur-lined hoods--and if Kurt was Spock, then he’d certainly _better_ have a little fashionista in him--and Finn settled his cheek back on his arm.  
  
“Thanks,” he said after a moment.  Kurt scrunched his fingers against his back in reply.  
  
Yeah.  He really loved Finn sometimes.  
  
-  
  
It would be a lie to say Finn didn’t secretly picture himself in Kirk’s place for the rest of the movie.  It would also maybe be a lie to say he didn’t secretly picture Kurt as Spock.  
  
It would definitely be a lie to say it didn’t make the movie ten times more awesome.  
  
Even when they were getting sucked into a black hole and Kurt was sort of freaking out.  
  
“Are you kidding me?”  Finn chuckled into his arm.  Kurt didn’t seem to notice.  “Are you _kidding_ me right now?  They can’t just kill the bad guy and throw some confetti and be done with it?  There has to be _another black hole?!_ ”  
  
“Dude, there’s always another black hole!” Finn laughed.  
  
“No!  There is no excuse for this black hole.  I need it to go somewhere else, because--oh my God, it’s cracking.  The ship is _cracking_.  Didn’t McCoy say a crack in the hull would boil their blood?  Finn, did you just get me emotionally invested in a movie that ends with everyone’s _blood boiling?_ ”  
  
Finn would have replied, but that would sort have required breathing, and, well.  
  
“Stop laughing!”  
  
“I--”  Finn gulped down a breath, and ow, his face hurt now.  “I’m trying--”  
  
Kurt squeaked, his fingers digging in to Finn’s shoulders.  “Oh, that’s just great, they’re going to _blow themselves up_ and _then_ get sucked into the black hole _while_ boiling their blood in its vessels, oh my _God_ , who wrote this movie?!”  
  
Finn clutched at Kurt’s sides to keep from rolling off the couch, pretty sure he might actually, literally die from laughing.  
  
When the Enterprise finally shot out of the explosion and away from the black hole--without anybody dying from blood-boiling--Kurt’s breath flew out of him with a _whoosh_ that Finn was pretty sure he felt in his hair, and he went totally limp.  
  
Then he smacked Finn in the back.  
  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again!”  
  
“I didn’t do anything!”  
  
“I could have suffered heart failure right then, and it would have been entirely your fault.”  
  
“Would not!”  
  
“ _Would_.  God, _warn_ me before showing me that kind of madness.”  
  
“It would have ruined it,” Finn said, shrugging, very slowly starting to catch his breath.  “Shh, movie’s not over, dude.”  
  
“Oh my God, no more excitement, please.”  
  
“Shh!”  
  
“ _Shh_ , yourself.”  
  
But Kurt didn’t say anything else for the last few minutes of the movie (other than this really quiet sort of purring sound in the back of his throat when the camera zoomed in on Kirk that Finn decided to immediately forget about), and he didn’t move to stop the DVD right away when the credits finally started, instead just staying where he was and breathing slowly, both arms draped loosely around Finn’s shoulders.  
  
Finn fought the urge to close his eyes and take a nap, because it was _super_ comfy right there.  
  
“So?” he said instead, folding his arms over Kurt’s ribcage and resting his chin on them.  “Awesome, right?”  
  
Kurt smiled.  “I stand corrected.  ‘Awesome’ is actually a very appropriate descriptor.”  
  
Finn snorted as he sat up, finally letting Kurt move.  “You’re totally talking like Spock again.”  
  
“What can I say,” Kurt said with a sigh, scooting back to sit a little more upright against the arm of the couch.  “Well, I guess I know what I can say.”  He held up a hand and popped his fingers into the Vulcan thingy, and what the hell?  
  
“Live long and prosper,” he said in a low, dramatic voice, and Finn gawked.  
  
“Dude, how do you even do that?”  He held up his right hand, tried to do the finger thingy, failed.  “Sam spent like three hours trying to show me how!  I can barely do it with the other one.”  
  
Kurt blinked, did it again, tried it with his left hand.  Perfectly.  
  
He shrugged.  “Clearly I spent one of my previous lives as a Vulcan.”  
  
“You...probably shouldn’t tell Sam that.  He might actually believe you.  And then tackle you.”  
  
“Disturbingly, nothing about that surprises me.”  Kurt hefted himself up off the couch and stopped the DVD player, kneeling to take the disc out.  “Well, you’ve certainly set a high bar.  I’ll need to choose carefully for next time.”  
  
“Is it gonna be another musical?”  
  
“Undetermined.”  Kurt snapped the disc into its case, turned it around, went moony-eyed over the cover again for a second before tossing it back to Finn.  “I’ll make sure it’s something you like, though.  You did good, little brother.”  
  
“Big brother.”  
  
“False.”  
  
“The other way’s _weird_ , though,” Finn said, and he totally wasn’t whining.  Kurt rolled his eyes, and Finn grinned, something occurring to him.  “You could just call me ‘Captain.’”  
  
Kurt barked a laugh.  “ _So_ many versions of no.”  
  
“But I’m totally the captain!  And I can call you...uh...Spock.”  
  
“Are we doing this?  Is this a thing now?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Kurt sighed, long-suffering.  “Only for you, Finn Hudson.  Only for you.”  
  
-  
  
Six days later, as they sat among the wreckage of unwrapped Christmas presents while their parents yawned into each other’s shoulders on the couch, Kurt carefully undid the wrapping to his last present from Finn while Finn tore into the last one from him.  He’d warned Finn that this last one was just for fun, and Finn had said it was fine--his was, too.  
  
Eventually, the parents decided to just put on another pot of coffee while their sons laughed themselves to tears for ten minutes straight over their identical Starfleet T-shirts of yellow and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock bless us, every one.


End file.
